pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kasper the Satanist: Geneza
Założę się, że znasz Kaspra. Nie? Nie ważne... Jeśli jednak go znasz napewno uważasz go za drania zabijającego dla Szatana. Cofnijmy się do jego początków, by dowiedzieć się jak było naprawdę... ---- Kasper kopnął leżącego na chodniku kota, który wydał z siebie bolesny skrzek. Był on muzyką dla uszu Kaspra. - Czemu oni nabijają się z mojego imienia? – zastanawiał się zdenerwowany. Kasprowi dokuczali w szkole. Nie dlatego, bo był słabszy, bo nie był. Po prostu był zły, agresywny. Miał tak od dziecka. Lubił znęcać się nad zwierzętami, nad słabszymi. Uwielbiał patrzeć na przemoc wobec kogoś. Nie była to wina rodziców. Byli oni zamożni i pomimo wszystko kochali Kaspra. Nigdy go nie bili, nawet, gdy dowiadywali się, że ten niemal kogoś nie zabił. Byli z nim u różnych psychologów, ale oni byli bezsilni w obliczu agresji Kaspra. Bo on to kochał. A przecież na miłość nie ma lekarstwa. Kasper szedł dalej. Ponury z głową opuszczoną kroczył przez miasto. Po raz kolejny zadali mu 20 zadań do zrobienia w domu, a innym tylko po cztery. Nie cierpiał tych nauczycieli. W sumie… On nikogo nie lubił. Z pełną wzajemnością. Nikt go nie lubił. Kasper z tego powodu był bardzo zadowolony. Uważał, że przyjaciel to bezsensowna strata czasu, a czasem nawet pieniędzy. Uważał się za samodzielnego i samowystarczalnego. Bo taki był. Ponury, szczupły nastolatek o kruczoczarnych włosach i pięknych niebieskich oczach. Były one piękne, ale wielki gniew Kaspra niszczył cały efekt. Kasper otworzył furtkę i wkroczył na posiadłość swoich rodziców. Przeszedł przez piękny ogród, który na każdym robił wrażenie. Dla niego był on… przeciętny. Nigdy nie cierpiał kwiatów, tak jak wielu rzeczy i osób. Stanął przed drzwiami do swojego domu. Wytrzepał buty i położył rękę na klamce. Jeszcze raz się zastanowił czy na pewno tam wejść i znowu się nudzić jak mops. Zdecydował się. Pociągnął za klamkę i wszedł do środka. Usiadł na podłodze i zdjął buty, po czym zaczął iść do swojego pokoju. - Cześć paskudo – powitała go jego mama.. Kaspra denerwowało to, że pomimo tego, iż miał on 16 lat jego rodzice ciągle traktowali go jak dziecko. Ciągle nazywali go „paskudą”. - Mam na imię Kasper! – pomyślał i bez słowa zaczął wchodzić po schodach. W sumie ze swojego imienia też nie był zadowolony. Niby perskie. Jego imię to był jeden z wielu powodów, dla którego mu dokuczali. Wszedł do swojego pokoju i od razu włączył komputer. Często wchodził na różne portale, żeby poczytać sobie o tragediach. Było to jego hobby. Zobaczył jedną sprawę, która przykuła jego uwagę: ‘’Po wielu niewyjaśnionych zaginięciach udało się złapać sprawców. Był to sabat, który zabijał swoje ofiary dla Szatana.’’ Po przeczytaniu tego, Kasper się zaśmiał. - Po kiego oni zabijają dla kogoś kto nie istnieje? – zastanawiał się – dobra – myślał dalej – koniec zabawy – muszę odrobić te 20 zadań… Wziął plecak do ręki i wyjął z niego podręczniki i zeszyty. Polonista zadał napisanie wypracowania na temat „Czym jest przemoc”. Kasper wiedział, że będzie zabawa. Zaczął pisanie: „Przemoc jest przyjemnym i (w moim przypadku) uzasadnionym działaniem wobec jakiejkolwiek żywej ( czasem martwej) istoty” Kolejne linijki pisały się same. Kasper nie mógł się doczekać, aż będzie mógł zobaczyć minę tego starego zgreda po wręczeniu mu wypracowania. Już prawie skończył. Zostało mu tylko zdanie końcowe. Tylko jedno zdanie! Aż wreszcie wpadł na pomysł: „Moim zdaniem przemoc jest bardzo przyjemnym i skuteczny sposobem na podporządkowanie sobie słabszych ludzi” Skończył. Zabrał się za pozostałe 19 prac domowych. Zrobił je w szybkim tempie. Spakował wszystkie podręczniki i zeszyty do plecaka. Jeszcze raz przeczytał swoje wypracowanie. Zaśmiał się. Poszedł do łazienki. Wziął szczoteczkę do ręki, nałożył na nią pastę do zębów i zaczął szorować swoje zęby. Następnie napuścił ciepłą wodę do wanny i zaczął myć swoje nagie ciało. Po chwili ubrał się do spania, pościelił swoje łóżko, położył się i zasnął. Obudził go dzwoniący budzik. Kasper ziewnął i przeciągnął się, a następnie wyłączył owy budzik. Przebrał się i zszedł zrobić sobie śniadanie. W głowie miał swoje wypracowanie. Jego rodzice byli w pracy. Zjadł płatki kukurydziane z mlekiem. Zarzucił swoją torbę na plecy, a zeszyt z wypracowaniem wziął do ręki, po czym wyszedł z domu. Zaczął iść do szkoły. Ze spuszczoną głową szedł przez miasto. Zobaczył znajomego mu kota. Uśmiechnął się sadystycznie. Podszedł powoli do dachowca i go kopnął. Kot odleciał wydając z siebie bolesny skrzek. Kasper śmiejąc się pomaszerował dalej. Wreszcie dotarł do szkoły. Pierwszy był język Polski. -Mam nadzieję, że każdy przyniósł wypracowanie? – spytał się i zaczął zbierać zeszyty od każdego. Zatrzymał się przy Kasprze, który wręczył mu swoje wypracowanie. Sędziwy człowiek, najprawdopodobniej czytał wypracowanie Kaspra, bo jego mina była… nietypowa. Kasper nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Nauczyciel oczywiście musiał to przeczytać na głos. Po lekcjach Kasper pomaszerował do domu. Niestety, nie spotkał już na swojej drodze jakiegoś kota, czy innego zwierzęta do znęcania. Wszedł na swoje podwórka i chwilę później położył rękę na klamce od drzwi wejściowych swojego domu. Jak zawsze jeszcze raz zastanowił się czy chce wejść i pociągnął za klamkę, po czym wszedł do środka. Przy wejściu czekali jego rodzice: - Masz poważne kłopoty młody człowieku – rzekł do niego jego ojciec - Czemu? – spytał się znużony Kasper - Dzwonili ze szkoły i powiedzieli nam o twoim wypracowaniu – powiedziała jego matka Kasper bez słowa skierował się do swojego pokoju. - Kasper! – krzyknęła jego matka – jeszcze nie skończyliśmy. - My jako twoi rodzice… - zaczął jego ojciec, ale przerwał mu Kasper, który się właśnie odwrócił. Jego gałki oczne stały się całkiem białe i przemówił do swoich rodziców przerażającym głosem: - Nie jesteście moimi rodzicami… - powiedział – jesteście kłamcami… Zaledwie sekundę później, oczy Kaspra wróciły do normalnego stanu. Jego rodzice spodziewali się, tego, że ich syn będzie zaręczał, że nie wie co się stało, ale ten tylko ich minął i z szyderczym uśmiechem na twarzy wyszedł ze swojego domu. Jego rodzice stali jak wryci. Kasper kroczył przez miasto. Tak naprawdę nie wiedział co się wtedy stało, ale nie za bardzo go to obchodziło. Ważne, było to, że wreszcie dali mu spokój. Maszerował dalej ze spuszczoną głową. Nagle ujrzał swojego starego kumpla – kota. Podbiegł do niego z zamiarem kopnięcia go, ale ten uciekł w ciemną alejkę. Kasper ruszył w pościg za nim. Ciągle go gonił. Aż w końcu dotarł do ślepego zaułku. Nie wiedział jak to możliwe, ale nie było tam tego dachowca. Za sobą usłyszał niestety znajomy głos. Odwrócił się. Za nim stało trzech dresiarzy. Swojego czasu miał z nimi na pieńku, więc mogło być nieprzyjemnie. Jeden to był Ralf, drugi to był Cienias, a trzeci to Siwy - No, no – powiedział Ralf – kogo my tu mamy? Kasper nie uznał za stosowne odpowiadać. - Wiesz… - zaczął Cienias – twoje wypracowanie było mądre – zaśmiał się – na pewno się do niego zastosujemy. Pozostała trójka zarechotała. Kasper w obawie o własne życie zaczął się powoli cofać. Wtedy Ralf podszedł do Kaspra i popchnął go. Ten odbił się głową od murku i stracił przytomność. Obudził się… Sam nie wiedział gdzie… Nic nie widział. Najprawdopodobniej był to szpital, gdyż Kasper słyszał pikanie. Po chwili usłyszał kroki. - Oooo – Odezwał się ktoś damskim głosem – obudziłeś się? - Czemu nic nie widzę? – spytał się Kasper. Kobieta mu nie odpowiedziała tylko bez słowa wyszła z pomieszczenia. Po chwili Kasper znowu usłyszał kroki i usłyszał znajomy mu głos. To była jego matka: - Wiesz skarbie… - zaczęła – ktoś pozbawił cię oczu. - Co?! – wykrzyknął Kasper – to… - mówił – niemożliwe… Kolejne dni mijały. Kasper tracił chęć do życia. Nie mógł już patrzeć na cierpienia innych, a czym bardziej je zadawać. Wrócił już do domu. Musiał uczyć się czytania rękoma. Zrobił się niesamodzielny. Ciągle myślał dlaczego, akurat on musiał stracić oczy. Pewnego dnia jego matka przyszła do jego pokoju. - Idę do sklepu dasz sobie radę sam? – zapytała się Kaspra. On tylko skinął głową. Jego matka wyszła z domu. Kasper położył się i myślał. Po chwili poczuł się… dziwnie. Czuł, że nie jest sam. Nie mógł sprawdzić, gdyż był bezoki. - Jest ktoś tutaj?! – spytał się zdenerwowany Kasper. Brak odpowiedzi. Po chwili strachu, która dla Kaspra była wiecznością usłyszał on głos: - Witaj Kasprze. Głos dla każdego normalnego człowieka wydawał się by szatański i przerażający, ale dla Kaspra był on… przyjazny i serdeczny. - Yyyyyyy… - zająknął się Kasper – witaj? - Wiesz kim jestem?- spytał się nieznajomy Kaspra. - Nie bardzo wiem – odrzekł Kasper lekceważąco. - Mam wiele imion… - zaczął – najpopularniejsze to Szatan. - Ładnie to tak nabijać się z niewidomego? – spytał się Kasper. - A co powiesz na to, że przywrócę ci wzrok? – spytał się. - Dobra… - zaczął Kasper – załóżmy, że jesteś Szatanem i ja sprzedam ci swoją duszę w zamian za wzrok… - Twoja dusza mnie nie obchodzi – przerwał Kasprowi – ja rządam tylko służby sobie. - Wiesz… - zaczął Kasper – propozycja brzmi kusząco, ale chyba nie skorzystam. - Będziesz mógł krzywdzić każdego – obiecał Kasprowi Szatan. - Wiesz… ja mam rodziców… - To nie są twoi rodzice, – powiedział Szatan – tak naprawdę zostałeś spłodzony podczas rytuału satanistycznego – a to są kłamcy. W Kasprze zaczął się kłębić gniew i chęć zadawania bólu i cierpienia. Zarówno fizycznego jak i psychicznego. Podjął decyzję. Stracił przytomność. - To był chyba tylko piękny sen… - pomyślał Kasper i przeciągnął się. Zobaczył coś leżącego na jego biurku… No właśnie! Pierwszy od dłuższego czasu raz coś zobaczył. Szczęśliwy podszedł do biurka. Na nim leżały dwie rzeczy. Czarna szata i ceremonialny nóż. Kasper założył szatę i chwycił nóż. W momencie dotknięcia noża poczuł jakby coś w niego wniknęło. Poczuł czyjąś obecność w swoim ciele. Ucieszyło go to. Wyszedł z domu. Nie wiedział skąd, ale w kieszeni miał zapalniczkę. Podpalił dom. - Służbę Szatanowi czas zacząć – zaśmiał się Kasper. Powędrował w stronę miasta. Mijał ludzi. Ci dziwnie się na niego patrzyli. Kaspra natomiast nie obchodzili zwykli ludzie. Na razie... Wszedł w ciemną alejkę. Ujrzał tam trzech łyso ogolonych licealistów. Od razu go zauważyli. - Po co ci ta kiecka? - śmiali się. Kasper jedynie uśmiechnął się sadystycznie. Wiedział, że wreszcie się zemści. Wiedział, że nie powinni tego robić. Oj nie powinni... "Cienias" chciał uderzyć Kaspra w jego twarz. Ten chwycił jego rękę i zaczął ją wykręcać. Po chwili nastolatek padł na ziemię. Kasper kopnął go w brzuch wywołując u jego byłego prześladowcy boleśny jęk. - Co do cholery? - zaklął "Ralf" i razem z "Siwym" zaczęli do niego podchodzić, a Cienias już powoli zaczął się podnosić. Kasper szybko wyjął nóż ze swojego kieszeni, po czym drasnął "Ralfa" w twarz przecinając jego twarz poziomo. - Ty dziwko!- wyzwał Kaspra "Ralf" wyjmując nóż. Doskoczył do Kaspra i ciął go w twarz. Ostrze lekko drasnęło Kaspra, przecinając jego polik. Rana natychmiast się zregenerowała. - Boże... - powiedzieli byli prześladowcy Kaspra równocześnie. Ten spojrzał się na nich. Dostrzegł, że "Cienias" był już na nogach. Jego byli prześladowcy teraz się go bali. Słusznie. Kasper jeszcze przez małą chwilę się na nich patrzył, po czym doskoczył do nich i wycinając jednego po drugim, w kółko powtarzając te same łacińskie zdania: "Caldeum non est, Satan Deo Est, Infernum In Terra" ---- Autor: Kemsyt Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Geneza